Machine-type communication (MTC) is a promising and emerging technology to enable a ubiquitous computing environment towards the concept of “Internet of Things (IoT).” Potential MTC-based applications include smart metering, healthcare monitoring, remote security surveillance, intelligent transportation systems, etc. Existing mobile broadband networks were designed to optimize performance mainly for human types of communications and thus are not designed or optimized to address the MTC-related issues.